It may be desirable to generate electric power, for example, in situations in which electric power is not available from an electric power utility source, for example, in remote locations and/or locations experiencing a power outage. This may be accomplished, for example, using electric power generation systems that are configured to generate electric power via operation of one or more internal combustion engines to drive an electric machine configured to convert mechanical energy supplied by the one or more engines into electric power.
It may be desirable for such power generation systems to be contained within a housing configured to be transported to a location in need of electric power. One possible drawback with such systems may be that the housing renders it difficult to install and or remove components of the power generation system, particularly components located farthest from an opening of the housing. For example, in a trailer-style housing, it may be necessary to first remove numerous components via a rear door in order to remove the engine or generator of the power generation system for service or replacement. Further, it may be desirable for the engine of power generation systems to be provided with a muffler to suppress engine noise, for example, to meet local noise regulations and/or reduce the intrusiveness of the use of such a system, for example, in urban or suburban environments.
Portable power modules are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,966 issued to Campion (“the '966 patent”). The '966 patent discloses a portable power module trailerable over public roads, including a shipping container enclosing an motor and generator for producing a power output of about one megawatt. According to one disclosed power module, an exhaust gas silencer is installed on top of the shipping container during operation. The portable power modules disclosed in the '966 patent do include, however, a disclosed ability to facilitate ease of removal of components from the shipping container for service and/or replacement.
The systems and methods described in an exemplary manner in the present disclosure may be directed to achieving mitigating or overcoming one or more of the drawbacks set forth above.